Downsized: Incursion
by Kushie
Summary: Downsized: Incursion Sequel to Rycycled Mischief. Colby gets revenge for having his toys confiscated. Don't own Numb3rs Don't own Colby Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Downsized: Incursion

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter One

Colby was bored without his tv and games console. He sighed and opened his toy chest

Looking for something to play with. But nothing really excited his attention.

Sighing he flicked through a couple of comics.

Most he'd read before and so they didn't really relieve his ennui. Then something

different caught his eye. It was a book he'd picked up from Agent Wethers Originally

he'd taken it as a means to cover up the illicit things he'd snitched. But now with nothing

better to do. Colby stretched out a hand and picked up the book. He read the title

The New Model Army

Colby frowned, not familiar with the name. He took the book into his bedroom and slumped

onto his bed. Sitting propped up against the pillow, he opened the cover and read the preface.

His heart skipped a beat as he began to understand. He had inadvertently claimed

a prize. The book was full of pictures and also templates. It was based around the

English Civil War. But more than that it was a manual for War Gamers.

Colby stroked his chin. Although he'd had his games console confiscated. He still had his Laptop

He suspected, that had he seen it, the Director would have taken it too. But it had been out

of sight under his bed Unplugged and disconnected. As Colby rarely used it. But now he pondered it.

He had Internet access. He could use the computer to surf for more information on Model Soldiers

and War Gaming. But he was wary. Suspecting that if Don or anyone in authority realised

He was using the laptop as a leisure object. It too would be confiscated. So he wisely waited

until he heard the team go out into the field. He slid out and down to the IT department

Avoiding the SAIC Flanighan. He sought out a Junior Intern and begged, for a printer.

That would be compatible with his secret computer. The Intern was a Temporary Agent

seconded across from MIT, for work experience. He had no knowledge of the Rat

incident and so saw no reason. To refuse the boy's request.

Colby scuttled back upstairs with his prize. He cautiously peered out of the stairwell and

was pleased to note the squad hadn't returned.

He dashed across the Investigations Floor and into the safety of his suite. Knowing time

was short. He shoved the printer under his bed alongside his laptop.

The day seemed to drag on forever. But finally he heard the day squad leave. Cautiously he

peeped his head around his outer door. Apart from an, early arriving, Night Shift Worker,

on the far side. The squad room was deserted. Colby figured he had about an hour before

Darrow and the main contingent showed up. He sidled quietly out of the door and slid unnoticed

twenty feet. He flashed a torch bulb straight up at the camera. As expected the lens reacted to the

sudden bright light and closed. Colby grinned. It was a useful trick He'd learned while working

a Stalker Case, some years before. The camera and recording device were incapacitated

Long enough for him, to reach the power socket That serviced the floor's CCTV cameras.

He flicked the switch. Downing all the cameras. He again glanced across

towards the single agent. But he was oblivious to him. He'd gone to get himself a coffee

from the Rec. Room. Colby reckoned he'd probably stay in there, until his shift started.

Which suited his plan. The Rec. Room was in a side corridor and although the entrance was

visible from his position. He doubted the man could see him. He hurried across to the photocopier.

Situated against the wall just down from the Garin Suite. Still keeping an eye on the Nighter.

Colby powered up the machine. Then he copied all the pictures and templates In the book,

he'd been studying. He was just fleeing back to his rooms, when he saw something odd.

The door to Don's inner office was open. Normally it was kept locked.

Don hardly ever used it. As a rule he worked out of a cubicle, just behind Liz and Nicki's one.

Colby took the photocopies and the book back into his domain and placed them on his main desk.

But now a little plan was forming in his mind. He slipped across to David's desk and opened the

middle drawer. A grin widened across his face. David had a serious case of the OCDs.

He kept all the things, he used, in specific places. He was beyond predictable.

Colby pinched a pair of latex gloves, and slipped them on. He didn't want to

leave any fingerprints or skin scrapes. The Nighter was, as he'd hoped, still in the Rest Area.

He was reading a paper. Colby was glad.

For now he had mischief brewing. He pushed open the door to the OC's office and crept in.

Instantly his eyes sought out his toys. The things were there. He'd known they would be.

"I'll teach you to nick my stuff," he softly growled. Working quickly he first lifted up the Games

Console and carried it out of the forbidden sanctum then he went back for his plasma screen,

next his Dvd player then his stereo. Once he had all of the confiscated items. Out of the office.

He stuffed his rat into his shirt and pulled the door closed. He heard the auto lock click over.

He tried the door and sniggered. It was locked tight. No one would guess it had been left open.

Colby was sensible enough to know If he kept the items? He'd get in trouble

But a new wicked idea had blossomed in his mind. Still watching out for the Nighter.

He loaded all the items onto a wheeled trolley and pushed them into the elevator. He pressed the

lowest button and a second later felt the lift begin to descend. It bumped gently to a stop

in the basement. Colby didn't get directly out of the lift. First he made sure the coast was clear.

Then giggling softly, he exacted his revenge! He pushed the trolley across the wide expanse of floor

and into the furnace room. It too was empty. He borrowed a thick pair of safety gloves and

protective goggles. Then struggling, as it was heavy, he opened the big door of the incinerator.

He felt a slight pang as he shoved his favourite toys inside But reasoned They'd be replaced.

Not his rat of course. But that too had to be burned. It would give him greater leverage,

later on. The flames inside that had been mere glowing embers Began to lick up around

the pile of old papers that Colby had thrown in first. He pushed the door closed and ran for

the lift. Praying that the electrical goods wouldn't be explosive or make too much noise.

As he rode back upstairs Colby began to laugh.

Everyone would think his toys had been stolen. Okay Don would be held responsible for

their loss. But Colby doubted he'd get much more than a verbal reprimand.

Colby's eyes gleamed. No one would ever suspect him. But the Directors would have to

allot money to replace them. Plus his rat there was no way they'd be able to give him that back

and boy! Was he gonna sulk or what? He had even remembered to dispose of the latex gloves

in the furnace. There was nothing to link him to the crime. As he came out of the lift he saw the

time. He quickly turned the cameras back on then ran for his suite. Darrow was due in.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Downsized: Incursion

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter Two

Because he didn't wanting Darrow constantly nagging at him. Colby decided to get ready for

bed early. He stripped off his clothes and got straight into his pyjamas. He decided not

to bother taking a bath.

"One night won't matter," he told himself. "And tomorrow's the day Les, from Laundry,

changes my bed. So the sheets will get washed anyway." He scrambled up into his bed

and picked up an ordinary story book. One that was designed to belay any suspicions.

At that moment the Supervisor in question walked in. He looked at his watch and then at

the boy. Puzzled! Because usually Colby whined, complained and generally put up a fight

at bedtime.

"Are you alright? You're not usually so eager to go to bed." Colby hadn't expected this

response. Luckily an excuse dawned on him.

"It's a bit cold tonight. I'm warmer in here." Ken frowned at this news. The room seemed

comfortable. Not overly hot, but certainly not cold. He peered closely at Colby.

What he hadn't considered was! All the running around and rushing to set up his revenge,

had actually warmed him up. So much so. That he was slightly out of breath and he was also

sweating. Darrow jumped to a totally reasonable explanation. The child said he felt cold

But he was sweating. The Night Supervisor laid a hand on Colby's forehead. It felt hot and

damp. Darrow didn't hesitate. He strode straight over to the wall intercom and paged

Sickbay. Telling the late shift Medic

"I think Cadet Granger has a fever!" Behind him Colby was hard put. To keep the smile of

triumph off his face. "Oh Man!" He had just been handed the perfect alibi. Darrow thought

he was sick. So did Doctor Evans. When he arrived a few minutes later. He took Colby's

temperature and pulse Both were elevated and, the Doctor noted, his breathing was out of sync.

"Good Call! Let's get him down to the infirmary." Ten minutes later Colby was carried

into the infirmary and laid straight onto a medical couch. He faked a shiver. A nurse

immediately laid a blanket over him. While the Medic filled in a chart. He didn't bother to

retake Colby's temperature or pulse. He simply noted down the figures, he'd jotted into his

notebook upstairs. Darrow now spoke to the over night Doctor.

"I have to get back to the VCU. But I'd appreciate being kept updated on his condition.

As I will have to make a report in the morning." Behind them a new idea occurred to Colby

No one was looking at him. He slid under the blanket and forced two fingers down his throat

Virtually straight away he began to cough and retch. Darrow and the Doctor spun round.

Evans dived for a receptacle to catch the upsurge. He was a fraction too late. Colby threw the

quilt aside and leaning sideways, over the edge of the gurney. Spewed up, his most recent meal.

Covering himself, the bed and a sizeable amount of floor.

"You poor little chap!" Darrow crooned, as held the child until he'd finished vomiting.

The Doctor called the nurse back in. To change the soiled bedding. A janitor entered with a

mop and bucket to wash the floor. Darrow used the intercom. He ordered his second, to go into

Colby's suite and find some clean pyjamas, for the sick child. It took fifteen minutes to

clean Colby up. He was amused as he realised. He'd had a shower after all. But!

The frantic rushing about, had again made him out of breath, hot and elevated his heart rate.

Further adding to the impression he was ill. Finally, though, he was redressed in clean clothes

and lifted into a different bed. In fact he was worn out and quickly fell asleep.

Darrow gave a relieved sigh. The Medic patted his arm.

"He'll be okay. It's probably something he ate." Darrow grinned at this.

"Yeah! My boys are forever snacking, on junk food and sweets When they think me and my

wife aren't looking." He returned upstairs, softly chuckling, But also relieved.

That Colby wasn't dangerously ill.

Colby was fortunate enough to wake just before the Senior Doctor, Pearson came on duty.

He knew he'd again be checked over and needed. to show the same symptoms as the night before.

With one eye on the weary Night Shifters. Who were now all eagerly watching the clock.

Willing it's hands to tick forward faster. Colby slid from the bed. Carefully lowering

himself to the floor. (The Medi-bed was higher than his normal one.) Once safely down

He ran across the corridor into a clearly marked toilet. Locking the door behind him

He did what he needed to. Then he ran the tap and filled the basin with hot water.

He immersed his face into it. For a few seconds. Then he moved to a small open space

and forced himself to run as hard as he could. Sprinting on the spot for several seconds.

After which he went back to the hot water and again dunked his face into it. Followed by

another hard, run in place, session. After three more runs and dunks. He was dripping with

sweat and panting hard. Satisfied! He ran the hot water away and unlocked the door. He

was actually a little knackered from the running and so dragged himself out from the toilet

A bit slower than he intended. But this worked to his advantage. The nurse from the previous

night saw him. She ran forward and in a single glance. Took in his heavy breathing, bright red,

sweat sheened, face and wobbling legs.

"Doctor Evans!" She yelled out. Bringing the Medic running. He like her instantly assumed

"Have you been sick again Colby?" He faked a sad little nod.

"And my tummy hurts."

"Do you have runny bottom?" Colby half laughed at the babyish way they spoke to him

But instead of complaining about it. He gave a little sniff and feigned a cold shiver.

"Let's get you back into bed!"

When Doctor Pearson arrived six minutes later. He was ushered straight into the main

Infirmary Consultation room and made aware of Colby's worsening condition.

A little later Pearson walked into the side ward Where Colby lay wrapped in blankets.

"Can you sit up for me son?" Colby shivering obeyed Pearson eyed him

The boy certainly looked flushed. "Now Colby I want you to tell me truthfully. Have you

been eating more sweets, than you are allowed or junk food?"

"No Sir! Honestly I haven't."

"Okay! Then I want to you to tell me every place you visited yesterday."

"Um! Well the Canteen and Lost Property. I quite often go and sit with Agent Wethers,"

"Anywhere else?" Inwardly Colby exalted as he tattled

"Only the Dog Kennels?" Pearson sat up straight

"The Dog Kennels?" Colby nodded. "What did you go there for?"

"Um! I was ordered to."

Why?" Colby squirmed, acting guilty.

"I was naughty Part of my punishment is I have to spend a week cleaning up dog poop

and scrubbing out the pens."

"You have to do, What?" Colby half wondered. If the good Doctor was going to have

an epileptic fit. He turned such a bright purple. Struggling to contain his fury.

Pearson stormed out of the ward. Bellowing for a Junior doctor

"Put the boy on an immediate course of Streptomycin and a gluco/imodiate drip."

Still in a high rage. Pearson went roaring in fury to the nearest lift. Four minutes later

he was venting the same fury on all three Directors. Disregarding their positions he

let loose.

"What in heaven's name possessed you? To send a child to clean up dog mess?

Even a normal nine year old shouldn't be given such a task. Let alone Granger.

I have warned you over and over. To watch his health. I wasn't even happy about

allowing him outside in the garden." Wright and Fornell exchanged glances.

Tanner was looking extremely smug. She had objected to that part of Colby's punishment.

But they had over ruled her. Thinking the distasteful job would deter future disobedience.

Now Elise wore a, I Told You So Expression. The Doctor got his temper under control.

"We are fortunate that Granger has contracted nothing more serious Than a little stomach upset.

Probably from not washing his hands." He eyed his superiors darkly

"Henceforth! This form of punishment is out of the question. I don't care if he robs the

Federal Reserve Bank." He got three acquiescing nods, and so relaxed slightly and relayed his

treatment procedure. "I'm pretty certain that Granger's stomach is going to be empty by now.

I'll keep him on a drip for the rest of the day. That should ensure the pathogens are completely

flushed out of his system."

"How long before he recovers?"

"He's probably already over the worst. But I'm going to keep him, under observation, in the

infirmary the next couple of days and even after that. He is to be monitored, in case of a relapse."

The Directors all breathed a collective sigh of relief When the irate Doctor finally took his leave.

Tanner had her PA make an appointment for Supervisor Eppes to come up and speak to her.

But apart from being released from his Kennel Duties. All other punishments were to stand.

The next person summoned up was Cardew. His dogs had given an infection to Granger.

Fornell dealt with him.

"I want you to call out the Retained Veterinary Practice and have all your dogs examined."

Cardew inwardly groaned. Basically until all of his dogs were cleared. His entire squad was

quarantined. He scowled as he walked back down to his unit. The instruction also meant

That should a Dog and Handler team be needed on a case. The LAPD dog squad would be

summoned. Cardew had a long standing feud with their leader. Who thought his dogs better

trained.

Cardew's second way equally disgruntled As he now had to oversee a total kennel clean out.

All bedding, baskets and feeding bowls would have to be disposed of and new purchased.

Likewise all the stored food would be binned. Simon Hasta cursed both the kid for catching

something and the idiot. Who's idea was to send him down to them. In the first place.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Down sized: Incursion

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb instead of after.

Chapter Three

Cardew was shocked. The Vet had confirmed it. Three of his dogs had raised temperatures

Indicating they had contracted an intestinal infection. As it was only three. The DTC was

relieved, of having to quarantine the entire unit and destroy all their equipment. Neither the

squad leader or his second, realized it was pure coincidence. They truly thought Colby

had picked, his infection up, from them.

The boy in question was being very careful. With one eye on the medical staff and

Pearson in particular. He slid back to the toilet cubicle and repeated his earlier exercise.

Thus ensuring his vital signs stayed hinky For the remainder of the day.

Around mid-morning David came down to visit him. He smiled at his little buddy.

Trying not to show his worry. As he beheld Colby's sweaty brow and flushed face.

"How ya feeling Junior?" Now normally Colby would have immediately bristled

At being addressed in such a patronizing tone. But! He was supposed to be ill. A sick kid

would not complain about how he was spoken too. Colby knew this and acted exactly

as expected. He pouted a little and gave a sorry sort of sniff

"Doctor Pearson says I caught something from the dogs,"

"Yeah! You're not going near them again." Colby sniffed again

"But I'm still being punished," David gave a nod.

"Sorry kid! No Television or Computer Games." Colby pretended to wipe his eyes,

as if he was trying not to cry. David saw exactly what he wanted him to. "But I could

bring you down some of your other toys."

"I don't really feel like playing. I want to stay in bed. Where it's warm." David blinked

"God! How ill was Colby?" he wondered Normally he had to be, virtually tied to the bed.

When he was sick." Colby gave a shuddery breath out.

"But I would like a book. Maybe?" David coughed in shock Barely able to contain his

surprise. Colby Granger? Reading a book? The most he ever read was the sports pages.

Aloud he responded.

"Eh? Right! Books! "Anything in particular?" Colby acted shy as he manipulated his former

partner.

"Last week I saw a program on TV about Oliver Cromwell. It was pretty interesting So! Um!

Perhaps if you could find one on him or, um! The English Civil War." David was doubly,

stunned. Was he seeing a new Colby? He patted his little friend's hot cheek

"Well! I'm not promising. But I'll check out The Talgera Bookstore at lunch."

"Thanks!" Colby tried hard to look his cutest. "But not too wordy You know more sort of

picturey, please!" David was completely fooled. For the first time, he saw Colby as a little kid

and not just his downsized partner.

"Right! Lots of pictures!" He grinned. Colby gave him a tired wan smile Then to reinforce the:

'I'm not very well image' He slid down under his quilt. Snuggling his head into his pillow.

David sensed the kid was getting tired. Plus he was so sick. As Colby's eyes fluttered shut.

David stepped softly out of the room. But as he paused in the doorway and glanced back

at the sleeping child. He gaped. Unaware he was doing it. Colby had, in his sleep,

slipped his thumb into his mouth. He looked so endearing David couldn't resist snapping

a picture on his phone. Colby heard the soft click and whir of David's Cell phone.

He kept very still maintaining the charade. A small part of him had begun to suss out.

That he could get his own way a lot more easily, by actually playing the little boy.

They wanted to see.

David returned, with Ian, just after Five PM. Between them they carried seven books.

Ian struggled not to let his horror show. Colby's hair was damp and messed up, most

likely from sweating . He looked hot and feverish. His face was all red and his

breathing was shallow. Ian noted the drip feed and the second bag. That was obviously

some sort of Antibiotic. Neither man guessed that the sneaky, kid had just returned

From performing a bout of strenuous exercise. Colby had been watching the time and

figured out That his statistics were monitored on a four hourly basis. Right on cue.

A nurse came in to take his Temperature, Pulse and Blood Pressure. Colby lay still,

polite and compliant. Like David had been earlier. Ian was astonished. He knew that,

the old Colby would have worked, through a dose of the Ebola Virus. Rather than

ever admit, he was weak enough. To succumb to an illness.

The two men waited for the nurse to finish and leave. Then they began showing Colby

the books they'd bought him. He couldn't hold in his pleasure. Two were children's novels.

But both were well illustrated and were stories about.

The adventures of a boy, his sister and a royalist soldier. Colby acted extra pleased over these.

Determined now to fool the adults into giving him what he wanted. David saw Colby's face

light up. He was glad. His earlier observations had told him a lot. It was time to stop

expecting Colby to act like an adult. He wasn't one any more. His recent antics were proof

of that. The other books were non-fiction. But one was very similar to the book,

Colby had filched from Lost Property.

He was especially interested in it. It wasn't strictly about The English Civil War.

Instead it was a press out castle with small cardboard figures, knights and people

in Medieval clothing. Ian like David saw exactly what Colby hoped.

David had one last surprise. Having seen Colby sucking his thumb earlier. He was

a bit concerned H eknew that many nine year olds still had comfort toys.

Had Colby's home made rat been his attempt, to create such a thing?

Maybe he'd been too embarrassed to ask for a teddybear. David was annoyed.

That Don wouldn't budge and left him have it back. In the end he'd just decided,

to circumnavigate, the confiscation order. But not in a way the Directors or Don

could object to. Colby looked up at him puzzled, as David laid a large plastic

carrier bag on the bed. It bore the name of a very upmarket

Los Angeles Department Store.

"What's this?" he asked. David winked at Ian.

"We figured you might need a little friend to talk to While you're stuck down here."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you look in the bag and see?" David was grinning so was Ian. Colby curiously

put his hand into the back and pulled out.

"Huh!" Real tears filled his eyes. He raised them to meet David's "You remembered! After

all this time and everything that's happened. You remembered." David blushed and nodded.

Colby reverently stroked the soft fur.

It had happened two days after his original partnering with David. They'd just solved the

case of a murdered Judge's Wife. Despite Colby nearly getting them killed by talking

big To a bunch of Psycho, Asian, Gang Bangers. He and David stopped off at a bar

after work and sat talking. Getting to know each other. David had talked of his childhood.

Describing his best Christmas present ever. Apparently he'd been suffering from night

terrors and so his Aunt had made him a stuffed wolf. For years afterwards

It had sat on the end of his bed Guarding him against the fiends That walked in the dark.

David had pressed Colby to tell him about his favorite bear. Colby had stared into his

beer for several minutes then admitted. That he'd been subjected to a horrible abuse.

On the morning of his fifth birthday, instead of getting presents and treats.

His father had snatched away his only teddybear. An old and much loved Koala Bear.

He'd told Colby that only Girls and Cissies had teddy bears after the age of five."

David had hurriedly changed the subject and never again raised it. But now as Colby

sat holding a beautiful big Koala Bear. He smiled through happy tears.

"David! Mate! Thanks! I..I don't know what to say. I can't believe you remembered."

David gently pressed the Koala against Colby's chest.

"I never forgot Colby."

"My that's a fine looking bear!" Doctor Pearson didn't realize he was interrupting a special

moment. He bustled in smiling. "What are you going to call him?" Colby smiled back at

David and slowly replied

"Marli!" David felt a lump in his throat. "Marli, had been the name of Colby's original bear.

"Well! Favorite patient of mine. How about you tuck Marli under that nice warm quilt and

settle down? For a nice little nap." The doctor looked to the other two men

"How's he doing?" Ian wanted to know. As Colby certainly didn't seem his normal chirpy self.

The doctor became more professional as he enlightened the two men

"His temperature is beginning to drop. But it's important now that young Colby gets plenty

of rest. The two Agents got the hint. They wished Colby goodnight and strolled

away towards the lift. As they stood in it. Ian looked sideways at David.

"Okay! Mister Smug Face. You were right! He wanted a teddy bear." David grinned

He had a warm fuzzy feeling inside. But aloud to Ian he cautioned.

"Let's not mention it to Don. He's being a right git over Colby. You'd think he'd give

the kid a break Now he's ill."

"I don't think he wants to be. But! He's got Wright breathing down his neck."

"Now he is a Right Hard Ass!" David said.

Colby awoke suddenly. It was dark! Too dark! Even at night the infirmary had lights in

the corridor. Colby felt a strange pit form in his stomach. He reached out, drawing Marli to him.

He gained some measure of courage from the bear. Enough to slide from his bed.

Cautiously he crept forward to the open doorway and peeped out. His eyes were adjusting,

to the gloom. "Where's every one gone?" he whispered to his Koala.

Slowly, nervously he edged out into the passageway. The floor was icy beneath his bare feet.

A loud clang from a darkened room, several door away, made him jump. He held his breath.

But silence once more descended. A soft rustling made him look round.

"Is anyone there?" But the empty corridor mocked him. He clutched Marli tighter

"Hello!" He called out again. "Doctor Pearson sir!"

"Well! Well! Well! What have we here?" A deep unfamiliar voice behind him drawled.

Colby spun round then cringed back. He was staring down the long barrel of some

sort of rifle. His eyes drifted down it to the face at the other end.

The man leered at him. Colby took in his strange clothes. His stomach curdled.

There could only be,one reason For such a man to be pointing a gun at him.

The FBI had suffered an Incursion. Colby paled.

"Terrorists!" he clutched Marli even tighter.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Down sized: Incursion

By Kushie

Hi! To my nice followers and reviewers. Thanks for your support.

It's much appreciated.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own any of it's characters.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories. Pass them by in the

listings.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. For start: Some of us the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry

if you find this awkward It's 2nd nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of

the verb instead of after.

Chapter Four

The strangely garbed man shouldered his peculiar gun, then grabbed Colby by his left

forearm. "Come ye wiv me. I be takin' thee to Naseby. The Protector will be glad ter

gitz 'is hands on such a prize."

"Wot? Who?" Colby remembered he was an FBI agent. He'd been trained by the best

Even down sized, he should be able to take out the big lug. But the man gave him no chance

to even try. His grip was like iron. Colby twisted against it in vain. As he was dragged

along the corridor, then forced into what he recognised. As an FBI conference room.

Although this one, seemed, to have undergone, a bizarre redecoration. At the furthest

end away from him was a raised dais A man lounged on a golden throne, upon it .

But not just any man! Despite his strange clothing, Colby instantly recognised him.

His blood curdled. It couldn't be!

"Lancer!" he breathed.

"That be the Lord Protector to you squirt!" The burly ruffian holding him snarled.

Colby trembled ! He'd seen a second familiar face. Standing, smugly, a foot behind

the Self-Styled Lord Protector, was DuaneCarter. Colby was hauled forward and

thrown at he feet of the infamous traitor.

"I found this lurking below," Colby's abductor announced. "Reckon he do be.

A Royal Bast*rd."

Lancer leaned forward and toed Colby with a boot.

"Stand up boy!" Colby climbed to his feet. He clutched Marli even tighter. "What is

your name?" Colby shivered unable to fathom, what was going on. "Well! Speak up!"

"Colby! Colby Granger!" The ruffian cuffed him hard across the side of the head.

"You speakz respectful to der Lord Protector. You calls 'im Sar!" Colby sensed

obedience was probably the best idea for now So dutifully added.

"Colby Granger Sir!" Then from behind a shout went up.

"The Prince of the Brooklyn. The Prince of Brooklyn comes, under the flag of truce."

Colby looked round then blinked. He only just resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

As David was forced in. Despite the men prodding him with some evil looking pikes.

David strode forward boldly. Colby took in what he was wearing.

His Velvet Tunic was open displaying a very soiled, yet expensively frilled shirt.

Under it he wore leather breeches and knee high leather boots

But it was what he sported on his head. That amazed Colby.

David was wearing a long black curly wig and carrying a poodle. That yapped

continuously. From his right hand, dangled. A wide brimmed felt hat with a long feather

draping downward. David, Prince of Brooklyn swaggered forward and made an elaborate

bow.

"Am I addressing the one who names himself Oliver Cromwell?" Lancer had risen

"You are!"

"I have come to discuss the terms of your surrender."

"Surrender! Surrender! Never! We will fight your King Charles until the last man and the

last breath." Colby began to get an inkling that something was severely amiss.

Oliver Cromwell? King Charles? Prince of Brooklyn. It all had a very familiar ring to it.

Too familiar! He shook his head to try and gain some insight. Oliver Cromwell?

Since when was Lancer, Oliver Cromwell? And why did every one keeping calling Duane,

Thomas Fairfax? Something was definitely not right. Then!

From beyond the room there came the sound of Musket Fire and Clashing Swords.

"It's the king! It's the king!" Colby's mouth fell open as Charlie Eppes entered.

Again he felt the giggles welling up. Charlie was riding a red, Hobby Horse and

waving a battery operated, plastic, Light Sabre above his head.

"The Force is with me!"

"Have at him General Kenobi!" Colby strained his neck to see better Then Obi Wan

galloped his Hobby Horse into view. To be fair. Don made an impressive sight

dressed as a Cavalier But the whole scene was so surreal.

That Colby began to laugh out loud. His merriment caused many to look at him.

Including Lancer and Carter. Enabling Prince David, to light up his own Light Sabre,

and cut off Duane's head. Don swiftly despatched Lancer/Cromwell.

"Long Live the King! Someone yelled out. "Long Live King Charles and Queen Amita!"

Colby sat bolt upright and looked around. He was back in his bed in the infirmary.

It had all been a silly dream. Generated on by his new interest in History.

Colby sensed a loss and felt around for it. Looking over the side of the bed. He gave a

relieved sigh. Marli had just fallen to the floor. He leaned down to grab his Koala.

Almost toppling out himself.

"Hey! Take it easy there, Little Man!" Doctor Pearson picked up the bear and handed it

back to Colby. "Well! You're certainly looking better. I guess that nice long sleep

has helped." He smiled at the child. Then took his temperature. "Yes! Much better.

You're almost back to normal." He gently laid Colby back down and covered him up.

"But lets keep you warm and settled. I want you well out of the woods

Before I release you back upstairs." Colby snuggled back down under the covers.

He buried his head in Marli's soft fur and giggled At the very amusing memory of David.

Wearing a black curly wig and carrying a poodle. Although the idea of Don on a

Hobby Horse was equally as funny. Colby decided, that when he was declared well

enough, to return to the Garin Suite. He would have a little play with Photo shop.

He wanted a permanent reminder of his funny dream.

He gave a contented sigh and slid back into peaceful sleep.

Fin


End file.
